The Descendants of Chronos
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: After a millennia, it is finally time for new senshi to emerge. Dai is only one of them, and she is to become the next Sailor Pluto. - This is a Crystal Tokyo set fic, and has a hint of romance for Dai and Chibi-Usa.
1. Prologue

~*~

Timeless

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

I've never tried anything like this before, I'm not sure if anyone will even read this but I'm praying that someone does. This is mainly about Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, Serenity, and Dai, a character that I made up… This is kind of a self insert because I was trying to make Dai like me so it was easier for me to write. I guess you could call this a Neo-Senshi story if you people are familier with that. I don't really read much just Sailor Moon fanfiction on FF.net so I'm not sure someone has already come up with this idea, but just because I don't read Sailor Moon fanficton doesn't mean I don't know anything about Sailor Moon, because I myself have been writing a lot of Sailor Moon fanfiction before I went into crossovers! Please check out my other stories including my other Sailor Moon story. But be warned Usagi and Mamoru fans, in my crossovers Usagi is never with Mamoru! But she is in this story so be happy!

Japanese Words Used:

Sakura- Cherry blossom

Ginzoushou- Silver Crystal

Watashi ha Kamagai Dai desu- I'm Dai Kamagai

Atsui- Hot

Hai-Yes

… if there are any more I forgot, oops!

~*~

She could feel the knot in her stomach grow as her peers stepped into the bus. But they were just blue and white blurs to her as she fiddled with her school uniform and tried to calm her nerves. Why she had these feelings she was unsure, but it had something to do with the mandatory school trip to Crystal Tokyo Garden's.

Every year the students of Juuban went to Crystal Tokyo Gardens to see the sakura that had bloomed, but every year the queen of Crystal Tokyo came and everyone was to touch the ginzoushou to show their respect, and every year, before she could get to touch the shining jewel she would passed out.

She often had spells like these so they were thought of as nothing, but to her they seemed like so much more when she did so with the crystal so near, it was as if a raging river of emotions wanted to rip through her body until it became too much to handle and she passed out. This year she was to see the crystal again, and this time she was scared of the feeling she would have in its presence.

She sat silently by someone she didn't know for she had never been very popular and waited until the bus stopped. The feeling of emotions washed over her and covered her like a thick blanket almost smothering her, but this time she was not going to pass out. This time she was going to touch the crystal like everyone else and show her respect.

She clambered off the bus, almost tripping and the class moved to the front of the line, being juniors they were allowed this duty, since the Seniors were already there and eating their neatly packed lunches.

She smoothed out her blue pleated skirt and tried to fix her dark brown hair which was probably fine. Suddenly the nausea hit her, but she forced it away. 'I'm going to touch that crystal and make the queen know I respect her!' She scolded herself. The nausea continued to weave through her as she realized she was next. Her vision became blurry, but it was her turn now! She stepped forward almost falling down. "Konnichiwa." The woman before her said. She sat elegantly on the ledge of the fountain. "What's your name? The crystal does not recognize you." The silver odango haired girl said. "W-Watashi ha-Watashi ha Kamagai Dai desu." She said stumbling over her words, she knew she had began to sweat for she suddenly felt acutely hot. "Please touch the ginzoushou so it may know you." The queen said softly.

Dai outstretched her hand and let her fingers brush over the crystal. Suddenly the painful emotions stopped and new emotions emerged, ones that felt hot yet comforting, and suddenly her forehead felt as if it were burnt. "Atsui!" She said clutching her head and falling to the ground.

The queens crystal blue eyes widened, filled with love and concern. She stooped down quickly and gently pushed Dai's hand away to show the deep black color of Pluto's sign upon her forehead. "Nani?" Dai said placing her hand up to her head again. "It's gone…" She said with a smile. "The pain is gone from your touch, you must be a tenshi your majesty." And with that said Dai passed out.

~*~*~*~*

Dai awoke to an unfamiliar face. She had luciously long forest green hair that went a little past her butt, with a bit of it captured in a bun. She had stunning red eyes that held more wisdom then the body of the twenty year old should have.

Dai sat up and looked at the women. "W-Who are you?" She asked. "Watashi ha Meioh Setsuna desu." Dai scrunched her nose up in thought for a few moments thinking of the woman's name, she'd heard it before but where? Then it came to her. "You're a sailor senshi aren't you? The mysterious sailor Pluto, the one no one's ever seen!" Dai said all this before she could stop herself and she slapped a hand over her mouth after uttering those few sentances. "G-gomen nasai Meioh-san. You must think me rude for saying such things." Dai said hanging her head low with guilt of insulting a sailor senshi, especially one as special as Sailor Pluto. "Iie, somehow I expected that type of thing from you. Please let me explain where you are and why you're here." Setsuna said in her soft voice. Dai listened intently as she gased about the richly decorated room. "You are in the crystal palace. When you touched the Crystal it showed that you are to become a Neo-Senshi, Serenity had people touch the crystal in order to see if they held the ability and blood to become a new senshi. The crystal pin pointed you as the next Sailor Pluto Kamagai-san." Dai's eyes flew from the rich decore to Setsuna's cinnimon eyes. "Masaka… I can't be a sailor senshi, I'm just an ordinary high school student!" Dai said despretly.

When she had been younger she had always dreamed of a far away place where she could become a hero and save a galaxy, but they were just that, childhood dreams. They weren't anything she had really thought possible or ever really wanted, they were just stupid childish fantasys of a five year old. "Iie, you are Neo-Sailor Pluto."

~*~

I hope you liked the prologue, please review! If I get more then ten I may continue. ^.^


	2. Chapter 1

The Descendants of Chronos

Rated PG13

By PallaPalla-chan

I apologize for how long this took to get out! I had this chapter up on my site, but I forgot to send it into FF.net! I plan on working on another chapter tonight so hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon. ^.^ Please Take notice of the name change also, it used to be called Timeless. And my penname change, it used to be posted under Miaka Hime.

Disclaimer - All characters besides the original cast of sailor moon belong to me. SO NO STEALING OR CLONING! 

~*~

Dai walked silently as she was led down the crystal palace's hallway. She watched as Setsuna's hair moved gracefully behind her and how her time staff echoed through the hallway as it tapped lightly on the what looked like crystal, floor.

She was so intent on being quiet and watching everything around her, that Dai nearly ran into Setsuna when she suddenly stopped in front of two double doors, with a deep black symbol embedded in the mahogany wood. She studied the symbol for a moment, and it looked like something she should recognize or know, but she didn't have time to decipher the symbol because Setsuna let a hand rest on the door and it creaked open. "This will be your room once we tell your parents what will be happening. Dai's cheeks turned red. "I don't have parents. You would only have to notify the children's home of where I am." Setsuna's aged eyes, the only thing that seemed old about her, turned soft when she gazed at Dai's form, who was scared to walk in the room, in case Setsuna would begin saying they couldn't have her anymore because she was parentless. "Gomen nasai Dai-chan." She said using chan instead of san. She obviously was hoping to comfort the girl, which she did for the girl came out from the sanctity of the doorway.

"We will contact the children's home and inform them of your adoption then." Setsuna said gently pushing Dai more into the room. "A-adoption?" She asked looking up at the green haired senshi. "Hai. You're part of a family now Dai-chan." Dai's eyes began to leak with happiness. "A family?" She questioned, to make sure she'd heard correctly. Setsuna nodded. "Hai, you may even call me Setsuna-mama if you like. Hotaru-chan's never stopped." Dai's face broke out into a watery smile and she wrapped her arms around the elder senshi. "Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll be the best daughter ever!" Setsuna's usually strait face let a rare smile slip by and she wrapped her arms around the young girl. It would be nice having a daughter, for her many years as a senshi had left her too old to birth children. Even in her twenty two year old looking body, she was actually very old, far older than even the queen. "Dai-chan, look around your room, I'll need to call the children's home, is it the one near the shopping center?" Dai nodded and she let go of her new okaa-san. "I'll be right back. Look around your new room, if there's something you don't like don't hesitate to tell me and we'll have it changed." Dai nodded and watched Setsuna leave.

When Setsuna was out of sight Dai turned and looked at her room. It was decorated in rich colors of black and maroon, and she had a large queen sized four-poster bed with ebony bed hangings and maroon bed coverings and comforters. Her eyes swept over to a vanity and over a fireplace. She became giddy when she saw two glass doors leading out to a balcony. She squealed excitedly and she ran across the white-carpeted floor and flung open the glass doors.

As excited as she was, Dai didn't run out onto the balcony, instead she timidly walked out onto its stone surface and walked softly up to the ledge and she let her arms rest on its thick stone railing. She smiled and realized she must be in the back of the palace for she couldn't see any apartment buildings or houses. All she could see were some trees and the back of the palace, which was taken up by gardens, a swimming pool, and an out door training center.

Dai was snapped out watching the scenery however as soon as a Frisbee came in contact with her head. "Itai! Who threw that?" She called out picking up the yellow Frisbee. "Gomen nasai gorgeous!" Dai looked below her and saw a man with dark blue almost black hair, his eyes were a sparkling green and he seemed to have a green symbol on his forehead. "Can you toss it back gorgeous?" Dai looked at the Frisbee in her hand and then at the boy. "Hm… should I give it to the boy who doesn't even respect a girl or keep it? I think I'll keep it!" The boys face seemed to flicker with thought for a moment before he replied. "Well if someone as gorgeous as you keeps it, I don't think I'll mind." He said, finishing a movie star smile. "So are you one of those school girls on a tour of the palace?" He asked, his eyes flicking over her school uniform she still wore. "I'm-" She was cut off as Setsuna came into the room. "Gotta go." She said with a smile and wink. She quickly threw the Frisbee back at him and she walked back into her room.

"Almost everything is settled, I'll have to go down to the center and sign a few forms and speak with the head master." She said pushing a lock of green hair behind her ear. "What do you think of it? I designed I myself. I designed most of the bedrooms in fact." She said with a smile. "I love it, I haven't finished looking at it however, I got distracted when I saw the balcony, I've always wanted one." Setsuna gave her new daughter a smile and nodded, pointing out the bathroom and new wardrobe. "I hope they fit, if they don't I can alter them for you." Setsuna said as she showed Dai, her new clothes. "I'm pretty sure they'll fit." Dai said looking over some heavily embroidered dresses. "You don't need to go through so much trouble for me however, I'm not used to having such finery." Dai said after looking at all of her new things. "We wanted you to be comfortable." Setsuna said, shrugging it off. "Now how about I get someone to bring you your dinner here, I'm sure you're hungry. They're having a meeting so no one is having dinner in the dinning room tonight." Setsuna said. "We don't usually have meetings but the queen has discovered two other senshi besides yourself and we need to have a meeting." She quickly added when she saw Dai's confused look. "We'll introduce you and the other senshi tomorrow morning at breakfast, and don't worry, I'll take you to the dinning hall so you don't get lost, and after breakfast I'll show you around so you're able to walk around and find your way to school from here." Dai's face scrunched up at the prospect of still attending school even as a sailor senshi. "Gomen Dai-chan, but I have to leave. I'll be back in a bit to make sure you're comfortable and to tuck you in." Dai knew she was a little old to be tucked in, but she liked the idea of having someone care for her so she didn't say anything as Setsuna gave her a smile and left.

Dai walked around her room once before she went back out onto her balcony and noticed that the boy was gone, but a girl with light pink hair tied up, much like the queen's was, and she was walking with a girl in a green sailor fuku. She didn't look like any of the elder senshi that she had seen in the books, but she could only guess that the teenage girl with her hair in tight buns was Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter.

The girl in the green fuku suddenly looked up and smiled up at her. "Konbanwa! Are you on a tour?" Princess Serenity looked up also but didn't say anything. "I-Iie, I'm a new senshi." Dai answered back. "Atashi ha Bishoujo senshi, Neo-Seeraa Juno desu, or just JunJun." JunJun introduced. "Atashi ha, Kamagai Dai desu." Dai introduced herself. "I'm Princess Serenity! Or just Usagi!" Chirped the princess, waving up to Dai. "Are you all alone?" JunJun asked. "Hai." Dai answered. "We'll come visit you after we're done talking to PallaPalla-chan." Usagi said with a wave. "Arigatou." Dai said, grateful for the company that was to come. "Which room are you in?" Usagi asked. "The one with the black symbol, I forgot to ask what it meant…" Dai trailed off. "It's the symbol for Pluto. Setsuna-chan has the same symbol on her door, but she's on a different wing so I'll know where you are." JunJun answered. "See you in a bit!" Serenity said with a friendly wave, and with that the two went to see whoever PallaPalla was.

Dai left her balcony and went into the bathroom to check her hair, and found it looking pretty much the way it had been before she'd come to the palace. She did a quick scope around the bathroom and she found a hair tie and a brush and she swept her hair up into a messy bun. She never did like her hair getting in her face.

Dai walked back out into the bedroom and she sat down on an overstuffed armchair that she had failed to notice until now. Dai finally gave up sitting and she began to look for something or anything to read. She had always liked reading, but she only found one book, entitled "Senshi". She shrugged and picked it up from under her bed where it had been stashed and she began reading about the senshi from both the silver millennium and this millennium. But it gave no indication that there was to ever be Neo-senshi.

Getting fed up with no answers, even though all she had wanted was something to read and not answers to her senshi questions, Dai stashed it under her bed again. She was growing impatient. She needed something to occupy her time. Just as she thought this there was an excited rap at the door. "Kamagai-san! We're here!" Serenity's happy voice called through the door. Dai went to the door and as soon as she touched the door handle the door began to open on it's own, surprising Dai enough to make her squeak in alarm and jump backwards. "Don't worry Kamagai-san, you'll get used to it soon enough. The doors were made so that the senshi only allows those she wants through them. So if you touch the door in assumes you'll allow entry to those on the outside." JunJun said, now out of her senshi uniform and in a light green tank top and shorts. "Arigatou for telling me, I have a feeling Setsuna wasn't going to tell me." Chibi-Usa nodded. "She probably wouldn't have so you'd learn it for yourself. But hopefully this won't hurt the future too bad." JunJun said with a giggle. "Come on, I wanna scope out your room! I haven't been allowed in any of the other Neo-senshi rooms cause mama said it was forbidden until they were found. Dai nodded and stepped out of the doorway. "Well, it's a bit larger than the inner senshi rooms… but not larger than Serenity-hime's." JunJun observed. "I think Setsuna-san, was trying to spoil you guys." JunJun added with a wink making Dai blush with embarrassment. "I don't know Setsuna-san doesn't seem like the type to play favorites." Dai said. "No, but I suppose she thought since you're older that you deserve larger rooms." Usagi said sitting in the chair. "I didn't realize everyone was a different age, how old are you and the others?" She asked. "Well me and the other senshi are 15 and you and the other outer senshi are 16 to 17." Usagi answered. "All of this is really new, I don't know how to take it all in…" Dai said sitting down on her bed with JunJun. "Don't worry, when we were found it took us some getting used to also." JunJun said with a comforting smile. Dai jumped when there was another knock at the door. Dai stood and answered it, this time remembering to just touch the door and let it open. "Pluto-san, I have your dinner." The maid said handing her a plate. "Arigatou." Dai said giving the woman a smile. "Wait! Kiko-san! Would you bring our dinner too?" Usagi asked giving the woman her best puppy dog eyes. "Serenity-hime, Juno-hime! I was wondering where you two were! I went to your rooms with food but I hadn't seen you!" Kiko said putting her hands on her hips. "You girls are going to keep me on my feet all day aren't you?" Kiko said in mock anger. "Don't worry girls, I'll bring you your meals to Kamagai-san's room." Kiko said when the girls gave off looks that clearly stated, 'We don't get food?' "I'll be back in a few minuets." Kiko said with a teasing wink, and with that the happy maid went to fetch the girls' dinner.

~*~*~*~*

The girls stayed for awhile until they were shooed off by Setsuna who said it was time for Dai to go to bed for she was still recovering from her black out from the crystal and after that Dai took a quick shower and then she was immediately put to bed by Setsuna-mama. But she didn't go to bed however Setsuna started up a fire and sat down in the overstuffed chair and began to explain the neo-senshi to her.

"Neo-senshi were Usagi-chan's idea, although you don't call her Usagi, you call her Neo-Queen Serenity." Dai nodded and listened intently as Setsuna began again once she was sure Dai understood. "Usagi-chan decided that since her daughter had new senshi, that the outers probably had new senshi as well. So she began the search early and began to let people touch the crystal in hopes of awakening the power in an individual. You were the first, we weren't expecting a new sailor Pluto however. I was supposed to watch the gates for all eternity, just as Usagi-chan is expected to either live forever or be reborn forever. But since you were awakened I suppose I am allowed to retire one day. I will show you the time gates when you are ready, but we'll just start you in training instead, we'll start at four o'clock every day except Fridays and Saturdays for an hour. I'll show you the ropes, along with the other outer senshi." Setsuna finished. Dai's eyes felt heavy but she had a question. "Setsuna-mama, why are there inner and outer senshi? The book I found didn't tell me." Setsuna's face looked sad for a moment. "The outer senshi are supposed to be alone, watching the solar system from afar. The inner senshi will always be together watching over their princess. We too watch over princess, but in a different way. Sometimes just watching from a distance is the best way." With that said Setsuna laid a hand on Dai's head and let it rest there for a moment while looking at her with a motherly look. "Oyasuminasai, Dai-chan." Dai smiled up at Setsuna for a moment before her eyes closed and she fell into slumber.

~*~


End file.
